


My Best Friend's Wedding

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Established Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, F/M, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: Satsuki is getting married and Daiki is dragged in to help. And well, you know weddings. They tend to catch you off guard with thoughts about the future and the possibilities it brings. Meanwhile, Ryouta just thinks Daiki will make the best "Maid" of Honor ever.





	My Best Friend's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/gifts).



> For Cassie because we encourage each other to write when we can. :3
> 
> And hi, everyone else! I'm back with something new and troublesome. This sat in my Google Drive for a long time and I am just glad to have finished it. It could be better, definitely, but sometimes you just need to toss it out and have it done and dusted. Maybe I'll come back and edit it some day but for now, here, have some wedding shenanigans.
> 
> P.S. This is very self indulgent so there would most probably be stuff that's inconsistent or outright wrong. I've been to a couple of weddings and was actually a bridesmaid once so. I was pretty much getting stuff from my own experiences and stories, movies, etc.

“So, what’s up?” Daiki asked after he and Satsuki found their seats in the restaurant his childhood friend had invited him out to, “and tell me you’re actually paying for this.”  


It wasn’t the first time Satsuki had dragged him into this restaurant. It was some kind of Japanese fusion place that was somehow popular with girls. Maybe it was the cafe-like atmosphere and the fusion food. Daiki wasn’t really a fan; the food was expensive and the servings were tiny though Satsuki would tell him that most restaurants’ servings were small for him. And there was the fact that Satsuki always made him pay.  


Satsuki just sighed and somehow looked suspiciously less annoyed-looking than she usually would have been whenever Daiki so bluntly pointed out who was going to foot the bill. Looking back later, Daiki would probably think that was the first sign but at the present, he was counting his lucky stars that Satsuki seemed happy enough to pay for her own damn meal (and his) for once.  


“I invited you out, Dai-chan, so yes. I’m paying.”  


“Good,” Daiki acknowledged with a nod. “So what’s the occasion?”  


Satsuki looked at him all bright-eyed and pink-cheeked; it was kind of freaky. “Can’t I just take out my oldest friend for a nice lunch?”  


Daiki stared. “Are you pregnant?”  


“Dai-chan!” She slapped him on the arm, her cheeks flaring with both shock and embarrassment. “No! Why would you even think--”  


“Because then maybe I’d have an excuse to actually punch that guy in the face.”  


Satsuki rolled her eyes at him. “You are not punching my boyfriend. When are you getting over the fact that he is perfect and amazing?”  


“And that’s not suspicious at all,” he muttered as he reached for the little Specials Menu at the center of the table to do something with his hands.  


Satsuki just watched him, smiling. “I know you like him, though. No matter how much you say you don’t.”  


Daiki didn’t bother saying anything about that because he hated to admit it but Satsuki’s boyfriend was actually more than okay for her. He just didn’t want to openly acknowledge that fact because, well. No one would ever be good enough for Satsuki. No one.  


“But he is part of why I took you here today,” Satsuki continued after a short moment of comfortable silence.  


Daiki actually bothered to look around. “So where is he?”  


“He’s at work and I told him that I’d break the news to you myself.”  


He stopped fiddling with the Specials Menu and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at a still too-happy-looking Satsuki. “What did he do?”  


Satsuki was unfazed by that frown on his face that could have sent lesser men cowering. “Nothing awful. I promise.”  


“Well, what is it?”  


Daiki looked at his childhood friend, the one who was actually the best friend he had ever had, and tried to see for any signs that this was actually bad despite what she said. If she was trying to bullshit him, he’d know. He was a bit disappointed but a lot more relieved to find her still smiling at him, looking very serene actually. It was still kind of suspicious.  


He almost jumped when she put her hand over his.  


“Dai-chan.”  


He did his best to look Satsuki straight in the eye. “What?”  


Satsuki’s grip on his hand tightened, like she was bracing herself, and Daiki should’ve probably been more scared, not confused, at that look on her face. He couldn’t tell what it was but if anything, she didn’t look upset. Not at all. Far from it.  


“Dai-chan.”  


“Yeah, Satsuki?”  


She smiled and her eyes were shining and her lips were trembling and Daiki felt that teeny bit of fear turn into outright panic because Oh my God. She _was_ fucking pregnant--  


“I’m engaged.”

* * *

“Momocchi! Congratulations!”  


Ryouta was in their bedroom talking on his phone and of course he had to scream into it. Daiki was used to it. After years of living with the loud blond, it was hard not to be. Besides, Ryouta had reason to scream. He had just found out that one of his closest friends was going to get married.  


“Daiki just told me!” the model gushed and Daiki felt the usual urge to roll his eyes coming along but stopped himself, “I wish I was there too when you told him because Momocchi! This is huge!”  


Daiki had made himself comfortable on their bed. He was so ready to sleep already but the lights were still on and Ryouta was talking on the phone and walking around, unable to contain his excitement. Ryouta was dressed in one of Daiki’s old sweatshirts and one of those weird pajama pants of his. Tonight, they were purple with a pattern of yellow chicks. Overall, he was doing a good job of distracting Daiki from sleep.  


“--I’m so sorry for calling so late but I’m just so happy for you! Let’s have lunch soon, okay? I wanna hear all about the proposal. I’m sure it was amazing…” Ryouta had finally paused before the bed, eyes not really looking at anything but smiling so softly and happily. Daiki was pretty sure he had some tears in his eyes.  


“I love you, Momocchi. Goodnight. Let me know when we can meet up, okay? Bye!”  


Ryouta ended the call and let out a deep sigh. Daiki watched quietly as he looked at his phone with that same soft fondness before finally looking up to meet Daiki’s eyes. And Daiki’s heart honest to God _fluttered_. There was no other word for it. Daiki knew that look of pure joy wasn’t for him exactly but it sure felt like it when Ryouta looked at him like that.  


It was almost like a relief when Ryouta put his phone away and crawled into his arms. Daiki held him over his chest, put him over his heart where he belonged. Sometimes, it still staggered him how much he could love someone else like this. Just one look and he became unsteady.  


“Momocchi’s getting married,” Ryouta whispered softly moments later, the smile and wonder on his face clear in the tone of his voice.  


“Yeah,” Daiki breathed and some of that pressure in his chest eased. He lifted a hand and gently started to stroke Ryouta’s hair. His hair was as soft and silky as always, a great comfort to the touch.  


Ryouta snuggled in closer. “I’m so happy for her…”  


“I know…”  


“Hey, Daiki.”  


“Yeah?”  


“Are you going to be Momocchi’s Maid of Honor?”  


Daiki paused. He stared down at Ryouta and in return, Ryouta had his face tilted up, looking right back with wide, golden, guileless eyes and an innocent smile.  


A frown. “What?”  


“It would make sense, right?” Ryouta continued in the same quiet tone, even nuzzling in affectionately into the crook of Daiki’s throat and shoulder all cozily. “You’re her oldest friend and we know Daiki looks so good in a dress.”  


Ryouta had started to lightly run fingertips along his chest, the motions gentle and soothing like they were just talking about quiet, unassuming things and not about dresses and Daiki wearing them.  


Daiki was still staring at Ryouta, giving him a look.  


The blond menace caught the look and returned it with the same expression of sweet innocence.  


Ryouta’s all-too wary boyfriend was not fooled one bit.  


“I am not wearing a dress.”  


Ryouta just grinned.  


Yes, this was the little shit Daiki was head over heels in love with.  


Lucky him.

* * *

“I’m not gonna be your Maid of Honor.”  


Satsuki barely looked up at him as she went through another one of her notebooks. Planning for the wedding was well on its way and Satsuki was of course in the thick of it. Should it be surprising that Satsuki was a hands-on bride? Daiki wouldn’t be shocked if she already had the bare bones of this wedding figured out after her relationship with her then-boyfriend-now-fiance reached the one year mark.  


Or even earlier, if the crap they say on TV about little girls and their dolls could be believed. Daiki had no idea; Satsuki didn’t play her dolls with him. Much.  


“Of course not, Dai-chan,” she told him patiently but also distractedly, “you’re my _Man_ of Honor.”  


Daiki would have groaned and put his head over the table were they still in Middle School but they were adults now and Daiki had grown up some. Instead, he just groaned and looked down grumpily at the cup of black coffee he had in front of him. The cup was tiny. He should have known he was going to be dining in more girly places with tiny servings because of this wedding.  


“Couldn’t one of your girl friends do it?”  


Satsuki sighed, rolling her eyes and finally looked at him to send him a very familiar look that said he was so, so stupid. “They could, but of course the question is, ‘Who is it going to be?’ And Dai-chan, believe me--” She looked him dead in the eye. “--No one wants to be in the middle of that kind of drama.”  


The severe look in Satsuki’s eyes almost made Daiki shudder.  


Drama.  


Right.  


Why do girls have to put up so much fuss and make things complicated?  


“You should just make them fight for it,” Daiki suggested as he stole another one of Satsuki’s tiny tea sandwiches from her plate. “Strip them down to swimsuits. Put them in a ring, toss up between mud or oil to make it difficult. First blood wins…”  


He gave Satsuki an approving thumbs up. “Profit.”  


Satsuki was giving him one of her judging looks again and he was just steadily ignoring her as always. The little tea sandwiches were good. Why did they just have to be so tiny?  


“You’ll understand when it’s your wedding you’re planning out,” Satsuki said to him before turning back to her notes and slapping his hand away from stealing more of her sandwiches.  


“Are you having those in the wedding?” Daiki asked hopefully even if his hand stung a bit from the well-aimed slap.  


Satsuki sighed but took note that _“Dai-chan really liked the egg salad and cucumber sandwiches”_.

* * *

“You are totally the Maid of Honor.”  


“What. The. Fuck.” Daiki narrowed his eyes at Kagami. He wondered for the nth time why he was even out with him that night at all.  


Something to do with not wanting to look at any more wedding souvenir samples. How much tiny, girly, _breakable_ shit does he have to put up with for this wedding?  


“Will Aomine-kun be wearing a dress again? I haven’t shown you the pictures, Kagami-kun, but Aomine-kun does carry a dress well.”  


And also Tetsu. Tetsu and Kagami came in a set nowadays; Daiki frankly thought it was disgusting even after all these years.  


Kagami had the nerve to shudder. “Nah, no thanks. I think I’d like to keep the nightmare fodder to a minimum if I could and Ahomine in a dress? No thank you.”  


Tetsu just had his usual innocent-looking smile on his face like he wasn’t unearthing some very awful, terrible Middle School memories. “That was a fun day.”  


“Easy for you to say,” Daiki muttered with a glare, “Akashi was wearing a dress instead of you.”  


Kagami almost choked on his Coke. “Akashi in a dress--Okay! No more fucked up Teikou memories! Thank! You!”  


Thankfully, Tetsu took that as his cue to switch to another topic. Or rather, back to the original topic of their conversation. “Do you have any particular tasks as the Maid of Honor, Aomine-kun?”  


Daiki frowned at him. “Basically I just gotta make sure Satsuki doesn’t have a breakdown over all the details. You won’t believe all the fucking stuff she has to do… There’s also the food. It’s my duty to make sure the food’s good. And I am not the Maid of Honor.”  


“Yes, you are,” Kagami giggled because that was totally what he did.  


Daiki threw a french fry at him. “No, I’m not.”  


“Please take care of Momoi-san, Aomine-kun.” Tetsu said over the ruckus, smiling in that small, soft way that always meant he was happy. Happy for Satsuki for getting married. Happy for him because he was helping out.  


“Don’t I always?”  


“So I guess this is good practice for you, huh?” Kagami suddenly asked.  


Daiki stared at him. “Practice for what?”  


“Well, you know,” Kagami started with a shrug, “I know you and Kise can’t really get married here right now but in the future, you could have a ceremony or something just to make things kinda official…”  


Kagami trailed off because now even Tetsu was staring at him.  


“...What?”  


“Have you been thinking of getting married, Kagami-kun?” Tetsu asked, straightforward as always, but though he was staring piercingly at Kagami, there was a suspicious red flush creeping up his face.  


Kagami’s face blossomed red like a tomato. “Well, I! I mean, not anytime soon! But--!” he sputtered, almost flailing at the spot and seemingly couldn’t look Tetsu in the eye.  


His boyfriend just kept on staring at him like he held all the answers of the universe.  


“...Fuck, Kuroko,” Kagami mumbled, avoiding looking at him and clumsily picking at his burger. “You don’t think I’m just with you and not thinking about the future and shit, right?”  


Tetsu just stared at him for a bit before moving to put his hand over one of Kagami’s. That soft, happy smile had returned to Tetsu’s face and just grew a little when Kagami turned his hand up to tangle their fingers.  


“I can’t say I’m that surprised that you thought about it first, to be honest.”  


Kagami still won’t look at him but he seemed happy, the sides of his lips lifting while he squeezed at Tetsu’s hand.  


They both looked happy, trapped in a happy bubble.  


And beside them, Daiki just wanted to lurch to the side and throw up.  


Gross.

* * *

The tuxedo was finer and more tailored than anything he would normally wear. It was also tighter around places he’d really prefer his clothes not to be and it was restricting, annoying. Plus he looked like a goddamned penguin.  


Daiki grimaced and tugged at the tightly knotted bow tie at his neck. He really hated ties of any kind.  


The gasp that came from behind him made him instinctively turn and he almost cringed at the teary-eyed look Ryouta was giving him.  


“Are you ever gonna stop crying today?” He grumbled but gently because he wasn’t really annoyed. He was used to Ryouta being dramatic and emotional and it was his schtick to be grumpy about it. Besides, it was the first time Ryouta was able to come for any of the activities related to Satsuki’s wedding preparations so it was expected that he was especially emotional.  


Ryouta made a pouty face at him before coming closer and snuggling onto his back, chin resting lightly over his shoulder.  


“Daiki is awful,” Ryouta sulked even as his eyes took in their reflection, Daiki in his tuxedo and Ryouta with his arms around him, “even when he’s looking so handsome! So cruel!”  


“Shut up,” Daiki muttered gruffly even as he turned his head a little to gently brush a bit of a kiss by Ryouta’s cheekbone instead of the usual forehead flick.  


Ryouta hummed at that, smiling a little at the kiss, and just made himself more comfortable as he snuggled in a bit more tightly. He continued drinking in their reflection, amber eyes lingering on the handsome picture Daiki made.  


Despite the discomfort, Daiki had to admit he looked pretty good.  


“Are you comfortable?” Ryouta asked, “I mean, it isn’t too tight anywhere?”  


Daiki tried to shrug. “Kinda tight around the shoulders.”  


“Daiki’s shoulders are just all muscled.”  


“Are you saying that’s a bad thing? I thought you liked my shoulders.”  


“There better be no funny business in the dressing rooms from you two today, okay?”  


They both turned at Satsuki’s voice and found her looking at them with a slightly exasperated look on her face. Satsuki had bags under her eyes and her usually brushed and shiny hair looked a bit frazzled. She looked harassed but that wasn’t anything new nowadays.  


Undeterred, because he was a little shit, Ryouta snuggled in even more as he flashed her a bright but obviously teasing grin. “But Daiki looks so good, Momocchi! How am I to resist?”  


Daiki’s look at Ryouta was unamused. “You are not fucking me in this penguin suit.”  


And Satsuki held her face in her hands and looked like she was trying not to scream as Ryouta just burst out laughing.  


Daiki knew Satsuki’s stress levels were at an all-time high as the wedding date was steadily getting closer and there was still so much to be done. Still, it was mildly terrifying when she gathered herself up, looked at them oh so calmly and said,  


“Just you two wait.”

* * *

“Thank you for bringing the invitation yourself, Aomine, and please also thank Momoi for me for sending over the cheese tart. She didn’t have to bother,” Akashi said as they sat down for tea in one of the many sitting rooms in the Akashis’ huge mansion. Ever the gracious host, he poured the tea and sliced the tart himself, serving Daiki who tried not to fidget against all the elegant luxury surrounding him. Daiki had thought Akashi would have had a couple of maids doing the tea serving and tart cutting instead.  


Most of the invitations for the wedding were sent by mail but for special people, like Akashi, they were hand carried and Daiki decided to do his poor, harassed childhood friend a favor. Akashi was in town nowadays anyway so it wasn’t going to be hard. But yeah, Satsuki didn’t have to send over the tart with the invitation but what can you do? Akashi was just that special apparently. The cheese tart was good, though.  


Red eyes fixed on him as Akashi continued, “I do hope Momoi isn’t working herself too hard.”  


Daiki sighed, “You know how she is…”  


Akashi nodded because of course he knew. “Please continue on taking care of her.”  


“Yeah…”  


They sipped their tea.  


“How about you, Aomine? How have you and Kise been?” Akashi inquired though Daiki still felt he already knew and was just being polite.  


“We’re fine. Kise’s got a new ad coming out and it’s off season so…”  


“You have been together a while.”  


“A couple of years, yeah.”  


“And you two are very happy.”  


“Yeah…”  


Somehow, Daiki had a feeling that he had been having this same kind of conversation for a while now and he didn’t know why though he felt like he should. He just had this sense that Akashi was trying to tell him something but Akashi being Akashi, he didn’t lay it all out before him and instead left him with something to chew on for a while until he figured it out himself. Because every move Akashi made was deliberate and Daiki was not stupid when it came to Akashi and how he managed them. Really, the Captain of the Generation of Miracles hadn’t changed that much through the years.  


He and Akashi were never actually particularly close or chatty so it wasn’t long before Daiki made his excuses and Akashi saw him to the door.  


“Please send my regards to Kise,” Akashi said to him in goodbye, a slight smile playing on his lips as he does like he knew something Daiki didn’t (which would not be a surprise at all). “I look forward to new developments soon.”  


Of course he was.

* * *

Satsuki, just like any enthusiastic bride, had a rather expansive and detailed wedding registry and for that, Daiki was... Well, it was sort of a relief she had one because then he didn’t have to be burdened with actually going around hunting for a gift. Granted, he got strong-armed into spending too much money on some kind of food processing thing (God forbid he was _actually_ encouraging Satsuki to cook something) but at least that was another task done for the wedding.  


He should have known his involvement with getting wedding gifts was not yet over. He thought it was done after his own mother practically went to war with one of Satsuki’s aunts over the most perfect sets of dinnerware and he had to… Yeah, that was a nightmare. He was glad that was over but apparently he had more struggles to get past.  


Ryouta had that determined look on his face that reminded Daiki of old high-stakes basketball games and it should have been hot but Daiki wasn’t exactly in a sexy kind of mood right then. Not when Ryouta had him by the wrist and was dragging him through a part of the mall that he had seen too much of for the past week or so. Daiki wanted to shake him off because no. Why were they here? He was just here the other day with all the monstrous selections of kitchen appliances and cutlery and what have you and he was pretty sure his bank account still felt the dent he regretfully bashed into it because Satsuki was relentless and thought he was made of money or something.  


“You know Satsuki has a wedding registry, right?” Daiki knew Ryouta knew but if he could wheedle his way out of another shopping trip, he would ask again in the hope that Ryouta would reconsider.  


“Yes,” Ryouta replied, barely sparing him a glance over his shoulder, “but none of them are what I want to give Momocchi and her husband-to-be.”  


Daiki sighed and didn’t even bother masking his exasperation. “You’re not the one who’s gonna be receiving the damned gift...”  


“Momocchi knows I have taste, Daiki,” Ryouta put in matter of factly and Daiki purposefully ignored the feeling that Ryouta thought _he_ didn’t have taste, “she’ll like what I’ll give her.”  


And then Ryouta flashed him that bright, dazzling smile. “I just need to find what that gift is.”  


It really wasn’t fair when Ryouta smiled at him like that, like he had no idea what it was like for Daiki when he did that to him. Daiki didn’t like shopping for the most part and would rather not be dragged around for hours in a mall but here he was and a smile was enough to make him feel less irritated and a bit more patient. Just because of a beautiful smile from this annoying, determined person he shared most everything with. God he was such a sap.  


“...Please tell me you have at least some idea of what kind of gift you want to get.”  


Ryouta’s smile turned cheeky as he tugged Daiki away from the current section of the mall they were at. “No kitchen appliances.”  


Daiki wanted to hit him and he tried but Ryouta expected it and ducked in time, laughing.  


And he still held on to Daiki’s wrist. Eventually, Daiki himself shifted his fingers and tangled their hands together. Ryouta’s hold was loose but warm.  


“Don’t worry, Daiki. I know where to go.” More cheery smiles and a bit of a swing of their linked hands.  


Barely noticing it, Daiki squeezed Ryouta’s hand in response.  


“Fine but don’t take too long looking around.”  


“I’ll treat you to dinner!”  


“No salads.”  


Ryouta’s laugh was musical and did funny things to Daiki’s heart like it always did and when Ryouta magnanimously agreed to his condition, Daiki braced himself for two, if not three, hours of mind-numbing waiting while Ryouta browsed and deliberated among the many options he was faced with.  


The things he did for Ryouta, really.  


(It was like they were already married or something.)

* * *

“I’m gonna get more snacks!” Ryouta piped up, bouncing up on his feet and running off to the kitchen. He was a bright yellow blur as he sped out of their living room and Daiki almost felt tired watching him go.  


“Get the ice cream too, Ki-chan, okay?” Satsuki called after him and got a bright affirmative in reply. She started absently humming and Daiki turned to look at her just as she started fussing with her outfit again.  


Tonight, Satsuki was dressed in a white and pink unicorn kigurumi, looking cozy and comfortable as she lounged back against their living room couch. She was looking very relaxed and cheerful for somebody who was about to tie the knot in a few days. Looking at her kind of made Daiki nervous, not that he’d ever say so. She had been running around on a mix of manic determination and too much caffeine for months trying to get everything done and now that The Day was almost upon them, she looked finally and eerily at peace. Daiki figured she’d be more of a wreck the nearer it got but then again this was Satsuki. He didn’t really know of anyone else who was more put together than she was when it came to being faced with heavy, stressful situations. Like promising yourself and your life to another person forever.  


Satsuki finished up her humming with a sudden smile, aiming it at him in a way that made him jolt a bit. “This was such a great idea, Dai-chan. Thanks.”  


Daiki brushed off her thanks with snort as he stretched out beside her. “Whatever. Ryouta probably just wanted to be Pikachu for the night…”  


“And you wanted to be Godzilla?” Satsuki asked him innocently, batting her eyelashes and nudging her white and pink covered foot against his own. Which was inside a dark gray Godzilla onesie foot thing.  


“Anyone would be lucky to be Godzilla,” he told her seriously before she giggled and slumped sideways onto his shoulder with a soft sigh.  


Satsuki had her Bachelorette Party with her girl friends the other day. That probably explained the relaxed mood. They had a group spa and of course Daiki had nothing to do with it because apparently “no boys allowed”. Ryouta had deemed it unfair, pouting about “wanting a party with Momocchi, too” but Daiki put his foot down on going to a spa. And so here they were, having a slumber party and drama marathon in their kigurumi. And yes, it was also an excuse to wear their cute character onesies. Daiki was very unashamedly fond of his Godzilla one and would wear it everywhere if it wouldn’t make Ryouta disown him.  


“What is it?”  


“Huh?” Daiki looked down and found Satsuki looking up at him inquisitively.  


“You look like you’ve been wanting to say something all night.”  


Daiki snorted, looking away, “What? No.”  


“Yes.”  


“Nope.”  


“Yeeees.”  


She gave his foot another nudge and there was that Look on her face.  


From many years of knowing Satsuki, Daiki knew all about how tenacious she could be. She would not let something go when she was sure about it and it was just better to spit it out right away or she would just hurt you.  


Daiki sighed, tired already and he hadn’t even started putting up much of a fight yet. This was old age probably getting to him. Dealing with a determined Satsuki was somehow harder nowadays. He blamed it on Ryouta; Ryouta just had a way of making him soft.  


Speaking of the Pikachu kigurumi-clad blond, he was still in the kitchen and making popcorn, so it seemed. Microwave popcorn was safe. Ryouta could handle the microwave pretty well. Daiki could hear Ryouta singing faintly and could easily imagine the dorky little dance moves happening right about now. It would all look dorkier with Ryouta in his Pikachu outfit but he’d be able to carry it with his usual cheeky and mischievous bravado.  


Daiki turned his gaze back to Satsuki to find her giving him an inquiring look.  


“Just…,” he paused, trying to come up with the words. Why was talking so hard? “How did you know?”  


“Know what?”  


“That you wanted to get married.”  


It was just something that came to him as the day of the wedding drew closer. It was probably inevitable, with him being in the thick of preparations and being beside Satsuki almost every step of the way. That and Ryouta was there too, being excited and enthusiastic about everything like he always was when his friends and celebrations were involved and always eager to help with whatever whenever he could. Daiki had no idea Ryouta enjoyed weddings though he supposed it was different when your friends were involved.  


“Well,” Satsuki began after a while, “he asked and before that we’ve talked about it. It wasn’t something that just happened.”  


“So, what, you knew when he was gonna propose?” Well that sounded lame.  


Satsuki laughed, eyes dancing. “No, but I knew he was going to eventually. We were both just waiting for the right time.”  


Relationships were work; Daiki had come to learn that well in the past few years of him being with Ryouta. Love and care was not enough. There also had to be a level of trust and understanding that people needed to work on to achieve. Daiki liked to think that he and Ryouta were at that level after so many years. So now, what with Satsuki getting herself shackled soon and dragging him along for the wild ride preparing for it, it seemed like just the time to ask himself, “So what’s next?”  


“...You’re really gonna get married, huh?” Daiki said, looking down at Satsuki again. She had put up the hood of her kigurumi and the soft unicorn horn almost poked him in the eye. How could it be that it felt like things were the same but they actually weren’t?  


Satsuki looked at him from under her hood with a smile that reminded him far too much of Ryouta for some reason.  


“Yep,” she responded easily, happily just as they heard Ryouta making his way back to them with the snacks.  


She nudged at his shoulder with a giggle.  


“Don’t cry, okay?”

* * *

(He didn’t cry, okay?  


There was just something in his eye when Satsuki was walking down the aisle in her huge, floofy wedding dress.  


It was probably the flowers. There were so many flowers. Why the fuck were there so many flowers anyway? He probably developed allergies and they made him tear up. Thank  
God there weren’t any bees...  


Fuck, he felt like punching something.  


He should’ve finally punched Satsuki’s boyfriend.  


_He_ should be the one crying.  


(Not Daiki because he was happy for her, okay? The guy had no way of deserving her ever but he made her so goddamned happy and what was he supposed to do about that?  


...God he was gonna miss her so much…)

* * *

The food at the reception was great. Daiki made absolutely sure of that. Sure, Ryouta helped in keeping it “appropriate” but still. Satsuki approved so that was that.  
After everything, after the eating and pictures and speeches and dancing, Satsuki and her new husband left for their honeymoon. She was able to say goodbye before she got whisked away. She had changed into street clothes, looking tired but still smiling, glowing like a happy bride.  


“You be good to Ki-chan while I’m gone. I’ll be away for a while.” She said to him, smiling but still nagging at him.  


Daiki had to roll his eyes. “Yeah, I won’t make him cry. Go already. You’ll be late for your flight.”  


He almost fell over at the force of her hug. Tiny as she was, she had always been a force of nature and she was very capable of knocking him over if she wanted to. She clung to him for a long second, so many words unsaid but somehow Daiki understood and was touched by them, and then she was off, waving over her shoulder and calling out a goodbye.  


It’ll be a few months until he saw her face to face again.  


The guests were slowly leaving after the newlyweds’ exit and Satsuki’s and his family were seeing to the clean up and other post wedding brouhaha. Daiki was excused from all that because he was who he was a.k.a. he slipped away before his mother caught him. He has had enough of weddings for a while.  


Daiki sighed in relief as he sank down onto a bench which was inside a garden gazebo he found at the back of the wedding chapel. Someone will find him eventually but until then, he would sit there and finally relax.  


The gazebo was a perfect setting for wedding pictures. It was surrounded by the garden with flowers hanging down and curling around the posts. Someone even hung up fairy lights around. Daiki discovered them when they were suddenly turned on. The sun had started setting a while ago and now the gazebo was all softly, romantically lit up.  


“There you are.”  


Daiki looked over his shoulder and was not surprised to find Ryouta standing there. Ryouta was handsome as always but he was elegant and polished today in the dark, tailored suit he wore. His hair was styled like he was going to be in one of those photoshoots he did and Daiki had been itching to run his fingers through the soft-looking strands all day. Honestly. Kise Ryouta and his pretty boy looks and soft, pretty hair. He was a menace.  


Ryouta had a hand in his pocket as he tilted his head a bit to the side after catching Daiki’s gaze. He smiled and followed it up with a saucy wink.  


“Did you fall in love with me all over again just now?”  


Daiki scoffed, frowning. “Oh shut up. You already know how pretty you are.”  


Ryouta laughed and entered the gazebo to sit beside him. He sat down with much less grace than he usually would when he wore suits.  


“I still like having Daiki say so, though!”  


Ryouta was still smiling when Daiki looked away.  


A comfortable silence fell between them for a while. The day started early and ended late. They were both tired but the mood between them was a soft, wistful one. It was still kind of surreal, thinking of Satsuki as a married woman. For all that they were involved in the preparations leading to this day, that concept was still kind of hard to grasp.  


“Momocchi’s married.” Ryouta finally broke the silence as he was wont to do.  


Daiki glanced to him at that. “I don’t think you can call her that anymore.”  


“E? Why not? Momocchi is Momocchi. It doesn’t matter if she’s married now! She didn’t take her husband’s name, right?”  


“...Oh yeah.”  


Ryouta lifted up a closed fist with a grin. “By the way, congratulations, Maid of Honor. Great job.”  


“Call me that again and I will end you,” Daiki grumbled but bumped fists with him anyway. He totally deserved the congratulations.  


“I still think you should’ve worn a dress but whatever--Ah! Daiki!”  


Ryouta was laughing even as Daiki got him in a headlock and Daiki couldn’t get enough of it. Of Ryouta’s everything, really, even if half the time Ryouta just plain drove him up the wall. Daiki had to ask sometimes, how was this his life? How did he get here, and with this spoiled, ridiculous, amazing creature to boot? Sure, it wasn’t perfect and he had to deal with so much shit sometimes but it was also good. It was just as surreal to think about sometimes.  


It wasn’t long before Ryouta’s laughter faded to a smug, mischievous grin and he had happily claimed Daiki as his portable heater. Daiki wrapped him up in his arms with hardly any fuss because the idiot was going to get cold and was refusing to go back inside because the gazebo had “a nice, romantic atmosphere”.  


Ryouta’s hair was brushing against his cheek and chin as he snuggled into him. Daiki didn’t really get cold easily but he was definitely warmer now with Ryouta all over him. He cleared his throat.  


“Are you getting a cold?” asked Ryouta and Daiki could feel those eyes fixing on him inquisitively.  


“No. I’m fine.”  


“You sure?”  


“Yeah.”  


“...Well, okay. Let’s stay here a bit more but we’ll go in in a few minutes. Promise.”  


Ryouta wriggled a bit before settling in more comfortably. Daiki looked down at him and started petting his hair. It was, unsurprisingly, as soft as it looked.  


“That was nice, huh?”  


“The reception?” Ryouta asked as he looked up at him.  


“No…”  


“The wedding?”  


“Yeah....”  


“Yeah,” Ryouta agreed with a fond smile, “It was. Momocchi was a beautiful bride.”  


Daiki kept on petting his hair, letting the smooth strands weave gently through his fingers.  


“You know… I wouldn’t mind…”  


“Wouldn’t mind…?”  


“...That.”  


“E?”  


His fingers settled in Ryouta’s hair.  


“...I said I wouldn’t mind.”  


“Wouldn’t mind what?” Ryouta’s expression was curious and Daiki had to force the words out.  


“...Something like that.”  


By then, Ryouta had straightened up so he could look at Daiki’s face as if trying to get a better gauge on what it was they were talking about. The look on Ryouta’s face was confused, unsure. He licked his lips, bit them, and Daiki did his best not to be distracted.  


“...A wedding?” he asked softly.  


“...”  


“...Daiki?” Ryouta prompted him.  


“...Yeah…”  


Getting that out didn’t really make Daiki feel any better. Whoever said speaking your mind was a good thing should think again. The long moment after Daiki opened his mouth and said what had been on his mind for almost all of that day was terrifying.  


And it didn’t get better when the long, nerve-wracking silence was over and Ryouta opened his mouth.  


“Daiki?”  


“Yeah?”  


Ryouta looked at him and scrunched up his nose, lips pouting petulantly.  


“Just so you know, that was the lamest proposal ever.”  


You know how in anime where a character turned into stone and slowly started breaking into pieces or blowing away into dust? That was how Daiki felt like then.  


“Hey!” he protested, though he felt frozen all over and like his head was going to explode at the same time. “I wasn’t _proposing_!”  


Ryouta raised him an eyebrow, unimpressed. “But you said you wanted a wedding.”  


“Not right now!” Daiki found himself stuttering out and oh my God. This _was_ the lamest proposal ever.  


“Well no,” and now Ryouta was rolling his eyes _at_ him, “because I think we’re too old and attached to go and elope and can you imagine what that’d do to my mother and my sisters? They’ll be devastated, Daiki! And Momocchi has to be here. She has to help me out with all the planning! I can’t do everything myself! So it has to be sometime maybe next year at the earliest but it doesn’t have to be. Because I can wait. Because my boyfriend is an idiot and owes me a great, amazing proposal...”  


It looked Ryouta wanted to say more but he trailed off and couldn’t help but stop, biting his lip again. Not even an hour after Satsuki left and Ryouta was already crying. Daiki was the absolute worst. Despite that, Ryouta allowed Daiki to take him back into his arms and hold him. Daiki started stroking his hair again and they stayed like that for a while.  


When it seemed like Ryouta had calmed down, Daiki had to ask, “...So you’d like a wedding, huh?”  


Ryouta’s voice when he answered was soft, wistful as he laid his head by Daiki’s shoulder. “I want to get married, yeah…”  


The words made Daiki pause for a second but it didn’t take much for him to just hold Ryouta closer. “You never said anything…”  


Ryouta let out a snort. “You’re a scaredy cat so you had to be the one to say it first.”  


That made Daiki frown. “I’m not a scaredy cat…”  


Ryouta shifted a little and somehow Daiki knew he was smiling. He squeezed him a bit in what was supposed to be a reprimand but they both knew it didn’t work one bit.  


“...I knew I was going to marry you somehow, some way.” Ryouta murmured when the sun had completely set and the air had gotten chilly but between the two of them there was warmth; Daiki felt it the most on his face.  


“Cheesy...”  


Ryouta looked at him soberly, leaned up and kissed him.  


“You love it.”  


(“I love you.”)


End file.
